


I Loved Alone

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Loss, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part was knowing that it was her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Alone

**Author's Note:**

> "And all I loved, I loved alone.” -Edgar Allan Poe

The worst part was knowing that it was her fault. If all those years ago she had not answered yes to Ted, maybe he'd be still be alive today, with an ordinary wife whose family did not hate, with a daughter still happy and alive and living a normal life. If all those years ago she had listened to her sisters and picked a more "suitable" man, maybe today she wouldn't be standing in front of her husband and daughter's graves, having lost all. 

But perhaps... not all.

The little boy stared up at her with his large, large eyes, quietly and steadily, as if somehow understanding the pain in her heart. Andromeda drew him closer in her arms and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"That's right, baby," she whispered. "I still have you."

Andromeda looked at the tombstones for a long time, the last time she would permit herself to look this long. At least, for this year.

The truth was, she knew perfectly well.

That even if she were to choose again, knowing today's outcome, she would still choose this life.

"Goodbye, my dears."

She turned and vanished into the morning air.


End file.
